The Trouble with Vaccinations
by mspink93
Summary: It's flu season at Condor Studios, and you know what that means....vaccinations! Only trouble is, Sonny is deathly afraid of needles. Will a certain blonde heartthrob help her get over her phobia?


**Hey everyone!!**

**So, yesterday I got my H1N1 vaccination, and I was inspired to write this. I don't really know why, since it's pretty pointless, but I still hope that you guys enjoy it.**

**Disclaimer : I do not own SWAC**

* * *

A bottle of hand sanitizer, a box of tissues – two ply – and a handkerchief. That was what greeted Sonny as she swung open her kitchen door. Her mother was washing the dishes at the sink, her back to her.

"Hey Mom," Sonny said, opening the cupboard and pulling out a bowl. "What's all this for?" she gestured towards the arrangement on the kitchen counter, and then pulled open the freezer door.

"Oh, honey, I bought those for you today," Connie Munroe said as she turned off the water and wiped her hands on the cow print apron that was tied around her waist. "When I went to the mall, I picked those up."

Her daughter looked up from the carton of Cookies&Creme ice cream that she had extracted from the freezer and was now busy spooning scoops from into the bowl. "Really?" she stuck the spoon into her mouth and covered the carton once more. After she had placed it back in the freezer, Sonny pulled the spoon out of her mouth and licked her lips. "What for, Mom?"

Connie picked up a spoon from the dish drainer and stole a spoonful of ice cream from her daughter's bowl. "Because, honey, as you know, the H1N1 virus is going around, and I don't want you to get it. So, I bought you the hand sanitizer to keep your hands clean, the tissues to blow your nose and the hanky to cough and sneeze in. I don't want you to get sick, Sonny."

Sonny swallowed the spoonful of ice cream that she had just put into her mouth and smiled at her mother. "Oh, Mom, don't worry. I'm not going to get sick, alright? But thank you for the things, I'll keep them on me at all times," she promised, making her way to the tap. "Besides," she continued, placing her bowl in the sink, "if you don't want me to get the H1N1 virus so badly, why don't you just make me get the vaccination?" she joked.

Connie's eyes lit up. "Oh, sweetie, what a wonderful idea!! How come I didn't think of that?"

Sonny frowned. "Yeah, Mom, you know that I was just kidding, right?"

Her mother shook her head, her eyebrows furrowed. "You might have meant it as a joke, Sonny, but it makes plenty of sense to me. That settles it, I'm going to call Marshall right now and ask him if he can set this vaccination thing up."

The colour drained from Sonny's face as she realized that she was serious. "But, but, Mom. Mommy....you _know _how I feel about needles. Please don't make me do this!"

"Aw, Sonny," Connie rubbed her daughter's cheek in a comforting way. "I just don't want you to get sick, baby girl. And don't worry, it doesn't even hurt that much, I've heard." She untied her apron and hurried into the living room, her mind made up.

"Nice, Sonny," the comedienne whispered to herself as she grabbed the hand sanitizer, tissues and handkerchief off of the counter. "You just don't know when to keep your mouth shut, do you?"

* * *

"You just don't know how to keep your mouth shut, do you?" Tawni asked angrily.

"I was kidding!" Sonny cried in defence. "Wait, why do you even care, Tawni? Are you scared?" Sonny tried to make her voice condescending, but on the inside, she was actually hoping that the blonde star would be terrified of needles. If she was, then Sonny wouldn't feel so bad about having the urge to faint every time somebody so much as uttered the word 'shot'.

It was the following day, and Marshall had just announced that both the casts of So Random! and Mackenzie Falls would have to get their H1N1 vaccinations in about a half an hour. As soon as the intercom had clicked off, Sonny had collapsed onto the couch, shaking with fear. And of course, Tawni had chosen that exact same moment to blame Sonny for everything, even though, admittedly, it was her fault.

"Psssht, not even," Tawni declared, flipping her hair over her shoulder. "I'm not scared of needles; I'm 16, not four! The only reason why I care," she shuddered at the word, "is because I had plans this afternoon!! And now I can't go if I have to get this stupid vaccination!"

"I don't know how many times I have to say it, but I'm sorry! I was joking around with my Mom, and she took me seriously!"

Tawni rolled her eyes. "Sonny! That was your first mistake! You should know that you _never _joke around with parents! Sonny, they don't have the same sense of humour that we do; their own is old," she wrinkled her nose. "Great. I'm going to go and cancel my plans," she picked her cell phone off of the table and stalked out of the Prop House.

"Ew," Sonny heard her say down the hall, which was then closely followed by the familiar voice of a blonde jerk throb saying, "_Random_."

Moments later, Chad Dylan Cooper strolled into the Prop House like he owned the place. "Hey hey, Sonnay," he said by way of greeting.

"Chad," she answered, looking down at her shoes.

"Hey, you're strangely quiet," he said, sitting down next to her on the couch. "What's wrong?"

"You'll laugh," Sonny said quietly. She glanced at Chad and felt the familiar tug that she heart always made at the sight of his perfect blonde hair and sparkly blue eyes.

Chad smirked. "I probably will, but that doesn't mean that you shouldn't tell me," he said. Then his tone turned serious. "Come on, Sonny. Please? I don't like seeing you so...gloomy."

She sighed and turned to look at him, face to face. "I'm.....scared, no, terrified of needles, Chad. And now I have to take one in front of everybody. What if I cry? Or worse," her eyes widened as a new thought occurred to her. "What if I faint?"

He chuckled and Sonny glared at him. "See? I told you you'd laugh!"

"Hey, I never denied it."

She rolled her eyes. "Anyways, how much trouble do you think I'd get in if I sneak away before I take my shot?"

Chad smiled. "Probably a lot, since it was your mother's idea in the first place. I heard your director on the phone with her," he said, answering Sonny's unspoken question. "But, Munroe, don't worry, ok? If you want, I'll go in with you."

"Really?" Sonny looked up at him through her wet eyelashes. "Aww, thanks Chad, that's so nice of you. Wait a minute," she narrowed her eyes. "Why are you being so nice to me?"

Before Chad could answer her question, the intercom overhead beeped alive, and he breathed a sigh of relief.

"**Would the casts of So Random! and Mackenzie Falls please report to the nurse's office? Your vaccinations are ready."**

Sonny gulped. "Guess it's time to go," she said, but made no attempt to move. Chad, on the other hand, stood up and held his hand out to Sonny to help her get up. "C'mon Munroe, the sooner you go to get it done, the sooner you get it over with," he chided.

She sighed and grabbed his hand, squeaking a little as he pulled her up. "Off to my doom," she muttered, causing Chad to laugh.

"Oh, it's not that bad," he said, as they made their way out of the door.

"That's what they all say," Sonny said darkly. "I _so_ do not wanna do this."

* * *

"Nico, do you want to go before me?" Sonny asked, her voice squeaking. She waved her friend in front of her in line with one hand, the other wrapped around Chad's arm.

"Sure, thanks, Sonny," Nico replied, and stepped in front of her.

"Hey, Sonny, what about me?" Grady asked. "Can I go before you too?"

She nodded her head wildly. "Of course, Grady! Zora, Tawni? What about you guys?

"Thanks Sonny!" Zora exclaimed as she moved up to stand behind Grady in the line. "The sooner I get this done, the sooner I can get back to the vents!"

"What she said!" Tawni squealed as she bounced in behind Zora. "Well, not the part about the vents, but if I get this done early, I might still be able to get on with my plans!"

Sonny smiled in relief. She had bought herself some more time, but it still wasn't enough. "Portlyn?" she offered, only to be silenced by Chad.

"Nuh-uh- uh, "he said, shaking his finger in Sonny's face. "Your cast first, and then mine, ok? And when I say your cast, I mean you too."

"Fine," Sonny pouted. She looked on as all of her cast mates went into the room one by one, but they never came back out.

"Where are they?" she whisper-shouted. "Shouldn't they be out by now?"

"Sonny, relax," Chad said, trying to soothe her. "It's ok, alright? Why are you so scared of needles anyways?"

"I just am," Sonny said, stiffening her shoulders. "They're pointy and yucky. And don't even get me started on blood work! Look, if it was meant to be put underneath a microscope and studied, it would be easier to extract from our bodies."

Chad just smiled. "I guess I can see your point, but yucky?" his smile turned into a smirk. "Really Sonny? What are we, five?"

Just then, the nurse nodded at Sonny, and she stiffened even more, shaking her head violently from side to side. "I'll only go in if Chad can come with me," she insisted, pulling on his arm.

"One at a time," the nurse said, looking pointedly at Chad.

"Then I'm not going in," Sonny said stubbornly. "I'll only go in if Chad can come with me."

The nurse rolled her eyes and waved her hand in defeat. "Alright, alright. Come on quickly then, both of you."

The two teen stars hurried in the room, but Sonny stopped short at the sight of all of the needles on the table in front of them. The walls of the room were a pale white, and the needles glittered menacingly in the light of the single bulb on the ceiling.

"Oh my God," Sonny said under her breath. "I can do this."

"Yes, you can," Chad said. He rubbed her comfortingly on her back. "Do you want me to go first?"

Sonny nodded her head, unable to speak through her fear.

She couldn't look as Chad got his vaccination, and before she knew it, the nurse was rubbing anaesthetic on her arm. She buried herself in Chad's side and hid her face in his chest, whimpering the whole time. She didn't even feel a thing, and when the nurse told her that it was over, she didn't hear her, instead only digging her face further into Chad's chest.

"Sonny, it's over, it's ok," Chad said quietly, rubbing her on the back.

"What?" Sonny asked, raising her head up from his Mackenzie Falls blazer. "It's over?"

Both Chad and the nurse nodded.

"Really?" Sonny looked from Chad to the nurse and back again.

"Really," the nurse replied. "Now, please go in the back room. We just want to keep an eye on you for a few minutes to make sure that you're ok. If you feel any discomfort, please tell us, alright?"

Sonny nodded, and pulled Chad into the back room, grinning broadly. "I did it!" she exclaimed excitedly, sitting in a chair against the wall. "Wow! And it didn't even hurt at all! Thanks Chad, for coming in with me," she said softly, suddenly very shy.

"No problem, Sonny," he replied, settling down in the seat next to her. "Didn't I tell you it was no big deal? And Chad Dylan Cooper is always right."

She rolled her eyes. "Sure Chad, ok, whatever. But one thing has kinda been bothering me."

"What's that?" Chad checked his watch before looking up at Sonny.

"Why were you so nice to me today?"

The question seemed to stump Chad for a second, and Sonny could swear that she saw a faint blush spread across his cheeks. But that couldn't be right, could it? Chad Dylan Cooper didn't blush.

"Chad?" she questioned.

"Sonny, it's because, well....I couldn't stand to see you so upset earlier today. I know this sounds cliché, but when you hurt, I hurt too Sonny. I guess what I'm trying to say it....I'm in love with you, Sonny Munroe," Chad said, looking at her straight in the eyes.

She blinked once, twice, three times. Chad Dylan Cooper liked, her, Sonny Munroe? Was this a dream? Was this even real?

"Chad," she said slowly. "Did you just say that you were in lo – "

She was cut off by a pair of lips on hers. The kiss started out hesitant, as if Chad didn't know whether she would run for the hills or not. But Sonny deepened the kiss and ran her hands through his hair, ignoring the tang of pain that shot through her arm. He ran his tongue along her bottom lip, begging her for entrance, which she was only too happy to grant him –

"Ahem."

They sprang apart from each other, both red in the face. The nurse looked at them, an amused expression on her face. "I think that you two are ready to go now," she said, her eyebrows raised. "You both seem fine to me."

"Thank you," Sonny said quickly as she pulled Chad up from the chair he was seated in and out the door. The couple walked side by side down the hallway that connected their two sets.

"So," Chad said, smirking, "I guess this means that you're in love with me too, huh?"

Sonny smiled, a big goofy grin that spread across the whole bottom half of her face. "I guess so," she answered, intertwining her fingers with his.

"Of course you do," Chad said, pulling his hand free from hers to pop his collar. "I'm CDC....who can resist?"

"You are such a jerk!" Sonny cried, smacking his shoulder playfully.

"But tell me you don't like it," Chad challenged, knowing full well that she couldn't.

Sonny just smiled and pulled him to a stop before they went their separate ways. "Thanks for helping me today, Chad," she said sincerely, pulling him down for another kiss.

When they broke apart, Chad winked at her. "Tonight, Munroe, dinner, you and me. I'll swing by your dressing room at 7 o'clock, alright?"

Sonny nodded and waved as Chad started towards his set. When she couldn't see him anymore, she turned around and started to skip to her dressing room, already going on a mental tour of her closet. She had to find something to wear tonight.

"You know," she said quietly to herself as she opened the dressing room door. "Maybe getting that shot today wasn't such a bad thing after all."

* * *

**Review, prettyprettypretty please??**


End file.
